Blank Slate
by Duck Life
Summary: Adam doesn't remember anything, but sometimes he dreams.


Dear Adam's Diary,

Hey! I'm Adam. But I guess you knew that, ha!

Mr. Davenport (he's a nice guy, rich, old, hair looks like a wig) says it might help me to write down everything I'm thinking and feeling, so I guess I'm doing that. It's hard. Turns out I don't have that many thoughts. And as for feelings? Mostly I just feel confused.

I don't remember any of my life until a month ago. First thing I know, I'm looking up at Leo (also a nice guy, tiny, bionic arm and leg). Leo runs the Bionic Academy out on this island. He told me that I was created and controlled by this evil bionic guy named Krane, and Krane used something called the Triton App so I wouldn't remember anything. Leo said that all the bionic kids on the island had the same thing happen to them (except him, and this one kid named Daniel.) Leo also gave me my name: Adam Henderson.

Anyway, I tried to be a student like all my bionic brothers and sisters. It was weird though. They looked at me funny. Sometimes it was like they were talking about me and didn't want me to know. This one guy, Bob, kept confusing me with someone else, I think. He would go, "Remember the time we…?" and then he'd get this weird look on his face and just walk away.

If I was gonna be the odd guy out, even around a bunch of other bionic people, I might as well be on the mainland. So Mr. Davenport (he owns the island) found me a place in the country right outside Mission Creek.

I live here alone now, but Mr. Davenport comes and visits sometimes. And I have lots of pets! My pony Blue, Betty and Dandelion my dairy cows, Chasey Chicken, the Duck whose name is Duck, my horse Bree, Joe the pig and Hummus Head, my other pig. And Mr. Davenport even got me a big sign that says "Henderson Farm" and it's up at the front of the driveway.

So that's everything, I guess.

Love,

Adam

Dear Adam's Diary,

Today was a good day. I took the horse out for a ride down the trails and then I carried her back in case she was tired. Milked Betty and Dandelion. Fed the pigs and Blue and everyone else. Then I took a nap.

Mr. Davenport's wife Tasha called and we talked. She's really nice. Oh I forgot to mention, she's Leo's mom. I wonder if he misses her while he's on the island.

Love,

Adam

Dear Adam's Diary,

I had another one of those weird dreams. I'm flying through space, like Iron Man, and there's stars all around me. And there are voices in my ears, yelling at me, asking if I'm okay or telling me I need to go faster, or saying I need to push it. It's a boy and a girl and they both sound worried.

The weird thing about the dream is I know I'm supposed to do something, or stop something from happening, but I don't know what.

Weird.

Love,

Adam

Dear Adam's Diary,

Mr. Davenport came by today. He seemed really impressed with my crops, which is good. I showed him my potatoes. They're awesome! I'm gonna grow a bunch of them and carve faces into them and make little old potato head men. But also I'm gonna eat a lot of them because there's so many good things you can make with potatoes.

Anyway, Mr. Davenport looked at the potatoes and he said he was really proud of me. I even think there were tears in his eyes. Yeesh, that man cries a lot!

Love,

Adam

Dear Adam's Diary,

Today I "glitched." That's what Leo and Mr. Davenport call it. My eyes wouldn't stop shooting lasers (oh I forgot to mention, I can do that.) Mr. Davenport said it happened because I wasn't sleeping in my capsule enough.

But sometimes I just can't fall asleep. I wish I had someone to sing me a lullaby or something.

Love,

Adam

Dear Adam's Diary,

I was thinking about Leo today. He was really nice, probably the nicest to me at the bionic academy. He always helped me out when I was confused and he would play games with me.

But he also kind of acted like Bob and Daniel and the other bionic students. Kind of weird, and he also would stop talking sometimes when I walked in the room. I wonder why. I wonder if I did something when Krane was controlling me and it made everyone not like me. I hope I didn't hurt anyone.

Love,

Adam

Dear Adam's Diary,

Another weird dream.

This time I'm lying in a hospital or something, or like an infirmary, and those two voices, the boy and the girl, were back again. I couldn't see anything. The boy said something like, "My bionic brain is the only one that can hold all the information he just absorbed from the cube. He's burning up."

Then the girl (I think she might have been crying) told the boy they had to do something, and the boy said it was just hopeless, but then the girl said what if they used the neural scrambler. (I don't know what that is, but it was in my dream. A neural scrambler? Maybe it makes eggs.)

In my dream, the girl said, "It's his only chance."

"We would have to erase his whole life, though," the boy said. He sounded really far away. "He'd be just another bionic blank slate."

"I'm not just gonna let him die!" the girl said.

Then I woke up. I wonder who they were talking about.

Love,

Adam

Dear Adam's Diary,

Today while I was feeding Joe and Hummus Head I was thinking about all my weird dreams. I wonder if they're from when I was under Krane's control. Taylor (she's a bionic student from the island) said that sometimes she had flashbacks or dreams about being with Krane.

So maybe that's what this is. The boy and the girl must have been students at the academy, former soldiers with me under Krane.

Love,

Adam

Dear Adam's Diary,

Today while I was brushing Blue, these two heroes from Centium City showed up. They said they were also bionic and they used to be on a team with Leo. They said their names were Bree and Chase. I told them I had a horse named Bree.

"Why did you name it Bree?" Bree, the human, asked.

"I don't know," I told her. "She's just really fast and Bree is a fast name." Then I told Chase, the human, about Chasey Chicken.

"You named a rooster Chase?" he said.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said. "Chasey Chicken is a hen."

They said they wanted to meet me because Leo told them so much about me. They said that they worked with an alien and some other superheroes in the city, and I said that sounded cool, and Bree said maybe someday I could come visit them, and Chase said probably not because they're really busy.

I asked them if they knew Mr. Davenport and they said yes. Then I gave them some of the homemade potato chips I made and they said they were really good. We put bleu cheese crumblies on them and everything. I'm really glad they tasted so good.

Bree and Chase asked me about the farm and if I like it. I told them it was great and I told them all about my animals, about Blue and Betty and Dandelion and Hummus Head and Joe and the Duck. Then I asked them if they liked Centium City and they said they did.

Then something really weird happened. Bree started crying, and I don't know why. Chase said that they had a tough mission last week and that's why she was crying, but I kind of feel like he might have been lying. I don't think he's a really good liar.

Bree said don't worry about it and she gave me a hug before they said goodbye. She was still crying. Chase said he would take care of her and she would be okay, and then he shook my hand before they left.

And he gave me this really weird look, just like Bob and Daniel and Taylor used to do. It went on for a long time, and then he said goodbye and he and Bree went away.

I hope I didn't say something wrong. They seemed really nice.

Love,

Adam

Dear Adam's Diary,

I had a dream last night and here's the weirdest part: those boy and girl voices were back but I think they were Bree and Chase, the bionic heroes I met the other day.

In the dream, I was on a boat and I was cold, and the girl (Bree?) said she thought I was dead and how am I alive and the boy who might have been Chase was saying no one can survive without oxygen for that long and how did I do it.

That's all I remember. I wonder if maybe I fought against Bree and Chase when I was under Krane's control and they just didn't want to tell me.

You know, I have all these weird dreams about the time when I was under Krane's control, I think, but I never dream about Krane.

Love,

Adam

Dear Adam's Diary,

I called Bree yesterday to make sure she was okay after she randomly started crying that time. She said yes she was okay and how was I and I said I was okay too. She said she and Chase had a good time. I said it was good to hear from her and she said we should talk again sometime.

Bree seems really nice.

I think maybe if we grew up together we could have been friends.

Love,

Adam


End file.
